Wonder Girl
Wonder Girl was the teenage sidekick of Wonder WomanSaying that Wonder Girl is Wonder Woman's sidekick is never actually revealed in the Superfriends, or in the Filmation cartoons. This is just speculation, because in the comics, Wonder Girl or specifically, Donna Troy is Wonder Woman's sidekick. back in the '60s. She was also a member of the Teen Titans. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, when Donna was a baby she was dropped off at the Willowbrook Orphanage in Virginia by her mother, Dorothy Hinckley, who was dying of cancer. Donna was then adopted by a couple named Stacey. Two years after Donna's adoption, her foster father had been killed in an accident, and his wife, penniless, had been forced to give Donna up for re-adoption.As revealed in New Teen Titans, #38 (January, 1984). While Donna was still a little girl, Wonder Woman saves her in an apartment fire and learns that the couple with her died in the fire. (NOTE: It is revealed years later, that the couple who died in the apartment building fire had not adopted Donna, but were go-betweens for a child-selling scheme run by a crooked lawyer.)As revealed in New Teen Titans, #38 (January, 1984). Wonder Woman decides to bring the child to Paradise Island. Soon the child becomes Queen Hippolyta's adopted daughter and Wonder Woman's adopted sister. Naturally, she was unable to compete with the Amazons on a physical level, lacking their special powers. She was given powers almost identical to those of Wonder Woman by scientist Paula von Gunther. She also learned the ways of Amazon combat and physical training.Four years after the debut of Wonder Girl, writer Marv Wolfman and artist Gil Kane created this origin for Wonder Girl in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Vol_1_22 Teen Titans, Vol. 1, #22] (August 1969). See also: DC Comics Year By Year A Visual Chronicle. p. 134. In the later years of the Golden Age of Comics, Donna Troy is a young woman created through a magical clay ritual, intended by the Amazonian sorceress Derinoe to be the successor of the late Hippolyta. This is revealed in Wonder Woman, Vol. 4 #37 (February, 2015). In the months and years to come, Wonder Girl dons a new, all-red bodysuit-style costume, lets her hair fall loose,As revealed in Teen Titans Vol. 1 #23 (October, 1969). adopts the secret identity Donna Troy, becomes a member of a "junior Justice League" and helps establish the Teen Titans. At that time, the Titans consisted of 'Robin' (Dick Grayson), 'Kid Flash' (Wally West), and Aqualad. Powers and Abilities *'Accelerated Healing / Regeneration' *'Flight' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Strength' Appearances Wonder Girl did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Filmation Appearances The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968): *''Teen Titans'' episodes: ** The Monster Machine ** The Space Beast Round-Up ** Operation: Rescue Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (February 1, 1977) -- Teen Titans Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (October 1, 1977) -- Robin is said to be helping the TT in the following adventure: ** [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 50| Teen Titans, Vol. 12 #50]] (October, 1977) ** [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 51| Teen Titans, Vol. 12 #51]] (December, 1977) ** [[Teen Titans Vol. 1 52| Teen Titans, Vol. 12 #52]] (December, 1977) Notes *Wonder Girl first appears in The Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #60''Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_60 ''The Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #60] (July 1965). (July 1965). * She was created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani. Gallery Donna Troy (TeenTitans, 51).jpg Wonder Girl (TeenTitans -53) 2.jpg Wonder Girl (The Monster Machine) 5.jpg Wglasso2.jpg Wonder Girl (The Monster Machine) 4.jpg Wonder Girl (The Monster Machine).jpg Wonder Girl (TT 23).png Wonder Girl (TeenTitans, 52).jpg Wonder Girl (TT 45).png Wally and Donna (TeenTitans, 51)3.jpg | Wally and Donna (Teen Titans #51) External Links * See Donna Troy at wikipedia.org * See Wonder Girl at wikipedia.org * See Donna Troy at Titans Tower * See Donna Troy at Flash: Those Who Ride The Lightning * See Wonder Girl at The Wonder Woman Pages References Category:Characters Category:Filmation characters Category:Filmation Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Titan Members Category:Wonder Woman supporting characters